


【Nigel/Adam】恋爱中的人要一起吃蛋糕

by Rebekah_Kong



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Kong/pseuds/Rebekah_Kong





	【Nigel/Adam】恋爱中的人要一起吃蛋糕

Adam坐在书桌前读着书，坐在沙发上看着电视的Nigel突然站起来说：“我们今晚去公园看星星吧。”  
Adam思考了一下，认真地对Nigel说：“这样不行，你不能想到什么就做什么，Nigel，今晚的计划里没有这项。”  
今晚的计划是读书，洗澡，睡觉。  
Nigel重新意识到，原来这个世界上不是自己想要什么就有什么的。  
比方说，眼前这颗小星星。  
Nigel有点失落，但他不会放弃，于是他说：“那明天呢，Adam，明晚总该可以了吧。”  
Adam低头想了一想，然后摇摇头说：“明天也不可以，明天我都已经计划好了，你要听听吗？”  
Nigel内心一个我操。他摆摆手，因为他知道Adam的计划是要细致到每分钟的。  
到了第二天，Nigel一起床就开始生闷气，大概是起床气闹的他。  
他想过要出去买一打啤酒回来。  
他想过灌醉Adam然后把他打包带到公园的草地上去——看！星！星！  
当然他并没有这么做，他不会伤害Adam，永远不会，无论是身体还是心灵。  
不过奇怪的是，Adam第二天的计划并没有Nigel的份，Nigel郁闷得很，他很想问Adam是怎么回事，但是他才不会去问呢，因为昨天Adam问他要不要听听他今天的计划的时候，他的内心只管我操了。  
下午，Adam出门了，没有带上Nigel。  
Nigel这下不知道是该傻眼了还是懵逼了，亦或是要担心得吃起醋来，因为他之前听说Beth来了，Adam还和Beth通过电话，难道Adam是要去见她吗？Nigel耐不住性子，暴躁地拿起车钥匙也出门了。  
Nigel踩着油门，恨不得自己开的是跑车，他满大街地找啊找，到处寻找着属于他的那颗闪耀的星。可是天不遂人愿，Nigel狂按喇叭的时候，天已经半黑了，他还是没有找到Adam。  
他突然将头伸出车窗外，抬头看了看要入夜的空。  
这颗星星不会真跑到天上去了吧，Nigel心想。  
生着气又担着心的Nigel回到家，发现里面已经亮起了灯，不会是Adam把Beth带到家里来了吧，这还得了！  
Nigel蹭蹭蹭地打开门，他想要质问Adam，质问他，自己的爱到底算什么。  
但在质问的语言组织起来之前，Nigel闻到了熟悉的饭菜香，很熟悉，是Adam会做的菜，做给他的菜。他一下子安下了心，家里没有来人的迹象，的确屋子里也只有Adam一个。Nigel扔下钥匙跑去厨房，看到正在做饭的Adam，Nigel愣了好久，不知道该说什么。最后，他走到Adam身后，在Adam的耳背上落下一个吻，耳语道：“我回来了。”  
幸好，你也回来了。  
感谢满天星辰。  
Nigel笑嘻嘻地帮Adam捧着菜去到餐桌，他才看见桌子中央放着一个大蛋糕，他又疑惑了起来，今天并不是Adam的生日，肯定也不是自己的生日，他皱了皱眉头，所以为什么会有个蛋糕？  
落坐时，Nigel顺势问Adam：“你下午去哪了？”  
Adam回答：“我去做蛋糕了，我昨晚要告诉你的，但是你没有听。”  
Nigel有点不明白，于是他继续问：“那你为什么要做蛋糕？”  
Adam回答：“因为要庆祝，庆祝就需要一个蛋糕。”  
“庆祝什么？”Nigel问。  
“今天是我们恋爱一周年纪念日，纪念日就是要庆祝的，庆祝就需要吃蛋糕。”Adam回答，但这次的回答中，一个微笑浮现在Adam好看的脸蛋上。  
今天是他们恋爱一周年纪念日。  
然而在半个小时前他还想质问Adam自己的爱到底算什么。  
此刻Nigel只想把自己的脸埋到蛋糕上面那层厚厚的奶油里。  
这时，Adam给蛋糕点上了蜡烛。  
“又不是生日，怎么点蜡烛了？”  
“吃蛋糕之前都是要许愿的。”  
对对对，是要许愿的。  
“那我许什么愿都会成真的对吗？”Nigel笑着问，但他的笑总让Adam摸不着头脑。  
但Adam还是郑重地点了点头。  
得到Adam的承诺之后，Nigel闭眼，双手交叉紧握说道：“我许愿，我希望能在你今晚的计划中添加‘我们去公园看星星’这一项。”  
说完，Nigel睁眼看向Adam，脸上挂着他人畜无害的笑容。

 

“你不能在计划里面添加计划里面已经计划了的事情，Nigel。”  
“哦。”

 

“这是不对的。”  
“知道。”

 

今晚的大佬的肱二头肌又得到锻炼了。


End file.
